


everything stays

by timelimez



Series: like real people do [6]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Foreshadowing, Gentle Sex, Knight Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Prince GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Service Top, Size Difference, Size Kink, Subspace, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Walks In The Woods, Winter, a tiny bit of plot ok, belly bulge, dtao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29169108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelimez/pseuds/timelimez
Summary: Even though it was only morning, Dream could already tell that it was one of those winter days where there was nothing more desirable than snuggling up close with the one you love most, perhaps with a warm drink, by a cozy fire.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: like real people do [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2131386
Comments: 42
Kudos: 600





	everything stays

**Author's Note:**

> hi!! 
> 
> usual stuff, please do not share my work with ccs or repost it anywhere. if dream or george say that they are not okay with fanfic, this work will be taken down.
> 
> more softness for u guys, wanted to experiment a little with subspace stuff? that being said, if u have any kink requests, feel free to comment them!
> 
> kudos & comments are greatly appreciated! requests/ideas for this universe are also open
> 
> enjoy! <3
> 
> EDIT: forgot to say that my twitter is @timelimez if you wanna chat with me or just want updates/teasers!

Even though it was only morning, Dream could already tell that it was one of those winter days where there was nothing more desirable than snuggling up close with the one you love most, perhaps with a warm drink, by a cozy fire.

It had snowed the previous night, and Dream and George were laying in bed together, sharing a few lazy kisses, basking in their shared warmth and the milky morning sunlight.

”We should go on a walk today,” Dream said softly, pressing a kiss to George’s hair, holding him a little closer.

George made a face, still a little groggy from sleep. “It’s cold, Dream.”

”I know. I’ll bundle you up, though. It’ll be nice and private. I wanna have some alone time with you.” Dream explained, burying his face into George’s shoulder as he spooned him.

”You can have alone time with me _inside_ , though. Where it’s nice and warm.” George tried to reason.

”But there’s something I wanna show you outside,” Dream lifted his head, giving George a pout. “Please?”

George had to fight back a smile. “Ugh, fine. But I get to complain if I get cold or tired, okay?” 

Dream grinned. “Deal.” He leaned in for a quick peck, hugging George extra tight and peppering kisses all over the rest of George’s face.

-

After they’d both had the chance to wake up a little more and eat breakfast, Dream got himself dressed before bundling George up in his warmest clothes, giving him little kisses occasionally. His thickest pants, coziest cloak, and best boots.

”You’re awfully affectionate today,” George commented as Dream slipped his gloves onto him. “Did I do something?” He couldn’t keep the sly smile off of his face.

Dream shrugged, smiling softly. “No. Just love you a lot.” He said simply, wrapping his arms around George’s waist and pulling him close.

Smile turning bashful, George wrapped his arms around Dream too. “You’re such an idiot,” He said fondly.

”You love me,” Dream said, melting in George’s arms and letting his eyes fall shut for a moment. “Now let’s go, c’mon.” 

-

“So where exactly are you taking me?” George asked, tugging at Dream’s hand a little for him to slow down as they walked down a small path in the forest.

”It’s a surprise.” Dream grinned, slowing down as George fell into stride with him.

George huffed. “It’s not too far, right?” He asked, looking up at Dream.

Even just the simple eye contact had Dream’s heart overflowing. George just looked so pretty, pale cheeks flushed and nose red from the cold. Dream let go of his hand in favor of wrapping an arm around George’s shoulders and pulling him close to his side.

Pretending to be annoyed, George grumbled, but he leaned against Dream’s side nonetheless, head the perfect height to rest against Dream’s shoulder.

It was just... they were on a roll. Coming out in the fall had only helped them take the relationship to another level. Not having to hide anymore was incredible.

George’s father had taken the news better than they’d expected, too. Obviously he was a little weary, it was his only child, but he was glad that George was courting someone he already knew. And someone he trusted.

And, well. In Dream’s mind, at least, there was only one next logical step in the road they were going down.

”Are we there yet?” George asked, wrapping his arm around Dream’s waist and nuzzling his cheek against his shoulder.

Dream was snapped out of his thoughts, chuckling softly and giving George’s shoulder a little squeeze. “We’re pretty close. Be patient.” He turned his head to press a kiss to the top of George’s head.

George groaned. “I don’t like being patient,”

”I know, I know. Spoiled little brat.” Dream teased, earning an indignant squeeze around his waist.

”Shut up.” 

After a few more minutes of walking, Dream finally stopped in front of a little pond that had frozen over.

”Here we are!” He announced, grinning.

George just blinked. “Dream, this is just a lake.” He pulled away to look up at Dream, quirking an eyebrow. “Is this all?”

Dream shrugged, looking away as he blushed. “Yeah, I dunno. It looks pretty right now, I guess,” He pulled George back against his side. “Not as pretty as you, though.”

”Wow, I’m glad you think I’m prettier than a frozen lake. Means a lot.” George huffed, leaning into Dream’s side anyway.

Spotting a fallen log, Dream tugged George over to it, brushing the snow off before taking a seat. He patted the space next to him for George to sit.

”Dream, my butt’s gunna get cold.” George pouted, crossing his arms.

”You can sit on my lap, then. Or stand, I don’t care.”

Begrudgingly, George settled on Dream’s lap, his lover’s sturdy arms wrapping around his waist and pulling him close. Dream hooked his chin on George’s shoulder, their faces right next to each other’s.

”It’s kind of pretty, I guess,” George said after a few moments. “The lake.” 

It was. Although it was a little boring, the peace was nice. A few birds flying past, the occasional squirrel scampering across the frozen water. Things that were almost painfully common, yet they somehow felt special in the moment.

Dream smiled. “Isn’t it?” He tightened his arms around George. “I knew you’d like it.”

”You’re such an idiot,” George said, tone far too fond and soft for the words.

Dream just chuckled, burying his face in the crook of George’s neck. “Tickles. You need to shave.” George commented, reaching a gloved hand up to ruffle Dream’s hair.

“Have you... thought about marriage, recently?” Dream spoke up after a couple minutes of comfortable silence.

George blinked, a little taken aback. “Uh... not really. I mean, I want to get married eventually, but... there’s no rush right now, I guess.”

Dream hummed, leaning his head against George’s. “Yeah. Yeah, I feel the same, I guess,” He agreed, maybe a tiny white lie, hugging George tighter. “Like... I... obviously I really want to get married. I... daydream about it sometimes, honestly,” He admitted. 

“You do?” George asked, smiling fondly.

Blushing, Dream shrugged. “Well, yeah. I have pretty much everything I’ve ever wanted. What else is there to daydream about, y’know?”

”I don’t know, you’re interested in plenty of stuff. Fighting, your clocks...” George trailed off. “Do you still have that little pocket watch I got you in the fall?”

”Of course I do. I carry it with me every day.” Dream told him. It was true, he could feel the weight of the little watch in the most secure pocket of his cloak. Right next to the weight of another very, very important little box. One that George didn’t have to know about yet.

”Do you?” George asked, voice growing softer as he shifted to sit sideways on Dream’s lap rather than just facing forward.

”I do.” Dream smiled softly, readjusting his hold on George as the smaller man wrapped his own arms around Dream’s shoulders.

”What’s got you so mushy today, huh?” George teased, leaning close and settling his head on Dream’s shoulder.

”No reason,” _Not really, at least._ “Just love you a fucking ton.” Dream smiled. That part was true.

George smiled, snuggling up even closer on Dream’s lap. “You’re so stupid.” He mumbled.

”You’re cute,” Dream shot back, kissing George’s head. “And I love you even if you bully me.”

George blushed lightly, face and heart feeling warm despite the cold. “Love you too, I guess.” He said quietly.

”You guess? What the hell?” Dream laughed. George giggled.

“Kidding, kidding.” George shifted, lifting his head to look at Dream, cupping his cheek with a gloved hand.

Dream scrunched up his face. “Cold,” He leaned into the hand anyway, pursing his lips and silently asking for a kiss.

Grinning, George leaned in and gave him one. “Thank you for taking me here. It was sweet. Even if it’s cold as hell,” He said after a few moments, smiling softly. “And I like seeing your face so much, too. Less of that stupid mask.” George leaned in to rub their noses together. A butterfly kiss.

“‘Course. You’re too cute,” Dream blushed, smiling. “Let’s get home, though. Don’t want you to freeze, hm?” He rubbed George’s side a little.

”’Mkay,” After another lingering kiss, George stood up, offering his hand to Dream. “You’re warming me up when we get home, though.”

-

Once they got back to the castle, Dream guided George to their shared quarters. George had leaned against Dream’s side the entire walk back, feeling chilly but comforted by Dream’s strong arm around him.

Thankfully, a fire had already been lit in their fireplace so the room was nice and warm. Dream hastily removed his own gloves and cloak before settling George down on the edge of the bed. 

“We’ll get you warmed up, okay?” He said softly, kneeling down to slip George’s boots off before unclipping his cloak. He grabbed George’s gloves too, hanging them up and setting his boots aside. 

“You get all snuggled up, alright? Let me grab some more wood for the fire.” Dream pressed a kiss to George’s forehead, who nodded and cuddled up under the blankets.

Dream stepped over to put some more wood on the fire before pulling his own boots off and crawling into bed with George.

”I’m glad you liked the walk, honey,” Dream murmured, pulling George into his arms.

George hummed, snuggling into Dream’s chest. “Mm, you’re warm.”

Dream chuckled softly. “You’re so cute, you know. All cuddly and sweet.” He kissed the top of George’s head. “You’re a lot cuter when you’re not being a little brat, though.” He teased, earning a little shove.

”Shut up,” George grumbled.

”Sorry, sorry,” Dream laughed. “I’ll be nice.” He promised, hugging George tighter. “We can stay in bed all day. I’ll bring lunch up for us.” He murmured, pressing kisses wherever he could reach.

“Really?” George asked softly, nuzzling his face into Dream’s shoulder.

”Really.” Dream tugged the thick quilt up higher over them both. “Are you warming up, honey?” He asked, rubbing George’s back tenderly.

”Kisses would help.” George suggested, lifting his head and looking up at Dream with big pleading eyes. 

Dream’s heart melted. “Sweet thing,” He murmured, reaching a hand up to cup George’s jaw as he kissed him.

The kiss was long and sweet, a gentle dance of lips and tongue. Breathless, George rutted his hips against Dream’s.

”Yeah? You need something?” He asked teasingly, pulling back from the kiss.

”Take care of me,” George pouted, grinding his hips a little harder. “Please?”

Smiling softly, Dream nodded. “You don’t even have to ask, honey.” He cooed, hauling George to lay on top of him. 

George whined, nuzzling his face into the crook of Dream’s neck as he continued to rock his hips.

Dream rubbed his back soothingly, his other hand snaking down to squeeze George’s ass. “What do you want today, hm? Wanna come just like this? Or do you want something else?” 

George bit his lip as he whimpered, feeling himself falling into the comforting, fuzzy headspace he sometimes found himself in when Dream took care of him. “Inside,” He breathed out, pressing as close to Dream as he could. “Want you inside me. Please?”

“I can do that. You don’t need to beg, George,” Dream soothed, giving George’s ass another firm squeeze. “Are you warm enough for me to take your clothes off?”

George shook his head, pressing lazy kisses along Dream’s neck.

”Okay. That’s okay, sweetheart,” Dream assured him, leaning over to the nightstand to grab the lubricant. George squirmed, trying to get some more friction on his cock.

”I know, honey. Poor thing.” Dream settled back down, setting the lubricant next to them and letting his hands rest on George’s hips. 

“Do you feel that, George? You feel how turned on you get me?” He breathed out, voice low and warm in George’s ear. 

George nodded against him, hands balling up into fists in the fabric of Dream’s shirt as he rocked his hips down, grinding their erections together. “Want it inside,” George mumbled.

”Be patient, baby. Gotta get you ready first, don’t want you getting hurt.” Dream murmured, pulling George’s pants down to his mid-thigh. Still under the warm blankets, George arched his back a little.

Dream slicked up a few of his fingers, spreading George’s pale asscheeks apart to expose his pink, fluttering hole.

”Sweet thing,” Dream said softly, slowly circling a finger around George’s hole to help him relax.

George sighed, content, as Dream finally pressed the warm, big finger inside of him. Although when they’d first begun making love, the first few fingers had always stung and felt uncomfortable, George had grown to love every moment that Dream stretched him open and filled him. The slight burn of the stretch was achingly pleasurable.

”’S good,” George whimpered softly, face still pressed into Dream’s neck. 

“Yeah? Feel good, pumpkin?” Dream kissed George’s head as he began slowly pumping his finger.

”Mm, feels r’lly good,” George slurred, only falling deeper into his submissive headspace.

Dream squeezed an asscheek with his free hand before going back to rubbing George’s back, giving George another kiss on the head.

”I love you so much, George. Love taking care of you.” He murmured, wiggling his finger around a little before slowly pressing another slick finger into George’s puckered hole.

George let out a soft moan, the noise high in his throat. Dream continued to pump his fingers after giving George a moment to adjust, purposefully avoiding his prostate so that he wouldn’t overstimulate him too much.

”Love it when you stretch me, fill me up so good,” George babbled, hips twitching back against Dream’s hand in a silent plea for more.

Dream hummed, starting to scissor his fingers. “My sweet prince,” He whispered. “Gotta get you nice and ready before I fuck you. Open you up nice and wide so you can take my cock without a fuss. How’s that sound?” 

George keened at the thought, squirming. “Please, please,” He begged.

”I’ve got you, honey.” Dream pressed kiss after kiss to the side of George’s head as he scissored his fingers, curling them expertly. Slowly, Dream pressed a third finger into his needy hole, pressing his fingertips against his prostate.

George cried out, tears pricking at his eyes. “Dream! Feels so good, please, please,” He tried to spread his legs, but his pants around his thighs prevented him.

”Please, I - I,” George sniffled.

”Oh, _baby_ ,” Dream cooed. “Gunna take my fingers out for a second so we can get your pants off, okay? Just a second.” 

He gently removed his fingers, earning a whine from George, before helping George kick his pants the rest of the way off. He reached down with his clean hand to toss the pants aside.

Pleased, George straddled one of Dream’s thighs, spreading his legs as far as he could, arching his back. The only thing he was concerned about in that moment was being good for Dream.

”There you go, sweetheart,” Dream praised, carefully pressing all three of his fingers inside George’s desperate pucker. 

George buried his face in Dream’s chest, fisting the sheets. “Dream! Dream, please, feels so good, ah,” He whimpered.

”Oh, George,” Dream said softly, scissoring his fingers some more. “You think you’re ready for my cock? Want me to make love to you nice and slow?” 

Tears finally slipped out of George’s eyes. “Please, need you,” He cried.

Dream carefully pulled his fingers out of George, helping him to lay down on his back before pushing his own pants down and kicking them off. “Alright, honey. Be patient.” 

George cried softly, big doe eyes shining with tears as he writhed on the bed.

Dream frowned, settling next to George. “George? Honey? Are you okay?” He asked softly, cupping his cheek with his clean hand and thumbing away his tears.

George nuzzled into the touch, whimpering. “Need you - need you to take care of me, need you so bad,”

Dream’s eyebrows knit together, concerned. He knew George tended to get needy, but he’d never seen him so deep in that kind of headspace before.

”George,” He said, a little more firmly. “We can take a break if you need to. Can you tell me?”

George chewed on the inside of his cheek, looking up at Dream with big, pleading eyes. “Don’t need a break. Just - just feel really, um, really needy. I’ll tell you if I need to stop.”

“Okay.” Dream leaned down to give him a gentle kiss. “I’ve got you, okay? I’ll make you feel good,” He murmured, shifting to kneel between George’s legs.

Using the excess lubricant on his fingers, Dream slicked up his cock, wiping his hand off on his shirt before pulling it off.

George squirmed under him, whining. “Please, want you inside,” He blinked more tears out of his eyes, wrapping his legs around Dream’s waist as his lover lowered himself over him.

”Alright, honey.” Slowly and gently, Dream guided the head of his leaking cock to George’s pretty little hole. Carefully and almost painfully slowly, he pushed in, filling George up with little resistance.

George keened, writhing and crying softly. “Ah! Yes! Yes, so good, so full,” He hiccuped, back arching off the bed as Dream bottomed out. The light burn of being opened up so wide felt incredible.

”Yeah? Is this what you needed, baby?” Dream asked softly, dipping his head to give George a gentle kiss.

George nodded, tears slipping down his cheeks as his hole clenched and fluttered around Dream’s thick cock. “I - I can feel you all the way up here,” He sniffled, letting a delicate hand rest on his stomach, where there was indeed a little bulge.

Dream looked down, placing his big, warm hand over George’s. “Tha’s you,” George hiccuped.

”You’re so small,” Dream murmured. George flushed, wrapping his arms around Dream and hiding his face in his shoulder. “I - I like it when you make me feel small.” He said quietly.

Dream chuckled softly. “Aw, honey,” He cooed, starting to very slowly rock his hips. “You like how much bigger I am?” He asked.

George nodded, laying his head back on the pillows and biting his lip, pretty lashes fluttering against his pale cheekbones. “I do. Like it when you call me pretty and - and take care of me,”

Dream leaned down to scatter kisses all over George’s face. “You’re _so_ pretty, George. So pretty and sweet,” He continued his slow, languid thrusting, not even pulling out halfway before he pressed back in. “And I love taking care of you, making you feel good. You’re so good for me, so perfect.”

George cried out as Dream angled his thrusts to rub against his prostate. “D-Dream! Ah, please, ah!” He moaned, tears pouring down his cheeks as he fell open, wanting and ready. 

“You feel so good around me, George. Always take my cock so well, open right up for me. Love stuffing you full.” Dream groaned, adjusting the way he was holding himself up on his elbows.

”P-Please, please, need you,” George moaned desperately.

”You have me, sweetheart. I’m right here.” Propping himself up on just one arm, Dream let his other hand fall down to trace around where they were connected, George’s rim stretched as far as it could go around Dream’s long, thick cock. George let out a sob at the feeling around his sensitive pucker. 

“You feel that, honey? You’re taking me so good.” Dream praised, teasingly starting to press the tip of his finger into George’s sloppy, fluttering hole. Sobbing again, George bucked his hips.

”Ahh! Dream! Please, need it harder,” George cried, tears streaking his pretty, rosy cheeks. 

“Okay, sweetheart. I’ve got you, gunna make you feel so good.” Dream promised, moving his hand back up so he could support himself better before snapping his hips.

George wailed as the thick head of Dream’s cock hit his prostate dead on. “Please!” He sobbed.

”Poor thing, you need to come?” Dream murmured, picking up the pace until he was ruthlessly pounding George into the mattress.

”Please, Dream, n-need you to help me,” He cried, looking up at Dream with big, teary eyes. How he could manage to look so sweet and innocent, even while getting fucked so hard he could barely breathe, Dream had no idea.

”I’ve got you, baby,” He assured him, reaching a big, warm hand down to stroke George’s aching cock.

George wailed, unable to do anything besides lay back and take it, his smaller body jostled by Dream’s rough thrusts. Dream had never seen George cry that hard during sex, but he couldn’t deny that the sight of George so utterly helpless and at his mercy turned him on even more.

”I’m close, honey,” He groaned. “Come with me, do you think you can do that? Gunna fill you up, keep you nice and warm.” 

George nodded desperately, still sobbing and moaning as Dream fucked him.

”Fuck, I love you.” Dream breathed out.

That was all it took for George to start coming, clenching down on Dream’s cock as his cock spurted weakly onto his belly, crying out Dream’s name.

Dream was only a split second behind him, pressing in as deep as he could before filling George up to the brim with his hot cum. George moaned weakly at the sensation, loving how full he was.

George closed his eyes as he felt Dream pull out, suddenly so achingly empty, sloppy hole clenching around nothing. He was completely exhausted.

He heard a few soft words from Dream before his weight and warmth were gone for a moment. A warm rag wiped him down, making sure to be extra gentle around his spent hole. Then, he was being bundled up in Dream’s arms again, and there were kisses being pressed all over his face.

George blinked his heavy eyes open, tilting his head up to silently ask for a kiss on the lips. Dream happily complied.

”Let’s take a nap, hm? I can bring lunch up later.” Dream said softly. Especially after something that intense, he knew George would need some rest and time to come down from his headspace.

George nodded, exhausted, as he pressed his face against Dream’s chest. 

They napped together, all snuggled up and cozy, warmed by the fire and by their love.

Dream was glad he’d checked in with George about marriage on their walk, though, because he was already formulating a brand new proposal plan, one more special to the two of them. 

He’d just have to wait until summer for it to be perfect.


End file.
